Rising Sun
by x0xoTheRosesx0xo
Summary: Tara Bennett is an average sixteen year old girl living in Laguna Beach, spending her summer working at the popular club Coco. How does her life change when she meets a group of boys visiting from Washington for their vacation? Rating may change. JB


Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

The indoor-outdoor club was blaring with music, neon lights flashing, people dancing on the tables, the chairs, the floor… wherever they could find. Laguna Beach was always the ideal summer vacation spot for teenagers the summer before senior year.

Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

That was exactly why Tara Bennett always hated summer vacation. She dodged a couple of intoxicated dancing girls clad only in bikinis as she made her way across the soft sand floor, collecting abandon glasses and other littered items.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

As she entered the indoor portion of the club again and passed a booth filled with her friends, her best friend Emmaleigh Carter caught her arm, "Tara! When do you get off? You've been working all night!"

Tara laughed, resting the plastic bucket full of clattering dished on her hip and pushed her dark waves over her shoulder. "Only a couple more hours. Just have fun with some of the tourist boys here, you know how they love the 'locals'!"

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, its just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business lets skip foreplay.

After dropping the full tub at the kitchen, Tara looked up at the huge, glowing clock on the wall… only 10:30, but it was time for her break. She made her way quickly to the restroom to catch a look at her appearance.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

Looking through the foggy mirror, she saw that her tanned cheeks were flushed from the warm weather and tight spaces. Leaning back into the mirror she glared into her gray eyes, lined in black, before running her eyes over the reflection of her messy side pony tail attempting to keep her black waves under control. She pushed the sleeves up of her black cloth uniform tee-shirt, that read the club name, Coco, in the top left corner and largely across the back in purple loopy script. The black jean shorts she was wearing were starting to feel uncomfortable as they began sticking to her legs but she only had two more hours to endure them. With a sigh she turned to leave the bathroom, she had some time to get a drink before she had to start work again.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head.

Just as she left the girls restroom, someone was leaving the boys and with an 'oomph' she was sent to the ground.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.

She glared up at the culprit until she actually took in his appearance, he was the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love youve never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

He held out a hand to help her up, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for running into you, I should have been paying more attention." She noticed his eyes sweep her over and took a second to do it herself.

He was wearing only a pair of black swim trunks, which proved he came from the outdoor portion. His chest was perfectly sculpted and he had gorgeous russet skin. His shaggy black hair landed softly on his eyelashes and then she finally noticed how tall he was- he must have been at least 6'6… probably more!

"I'm Jacob Black." He offered, extending his hand for a greeting.

"Tara Bennett."

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.

**A/n: Well this isn't a very good chapter but, hey! It's the first so that's why there's always room for improvement. I'll try to update soon.** DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight… duh. Though I did create the wonderful, marvelous, TARA!


End file.
